Bulwark
Many are the warpriests who lead in battle. Far fewer, but no less crucial to a successful campaign, are those who hold the line and defend against the incursion of evil forces. The bulwark trains to do just that: fortifying herself and her allies to stand strong in the face of any opposition, no matter how dire. Sworn: A bulwark must be a worshiper of the General of Vengeance. If she ever changes her deity, she loses this archetype, cannot regain it, and becomes a normal warpriest. Abilities Weapon and Armor Proficiency A bulwark gains proficiency in tower shields. This alters the warpriest’s weapon and armor proficiencies. Focus Shield A bulwark gains Shield Focus as a bonus feat. This replaces focus weapon. Sacred Shield (Su) Dedicated training and divine grace allow a bulwark to lessen the burden of a shield’s weight. As long as a bulwark is wielding a shield, she reduces her total armor check penalty by 1. This reduction improves by 1 for every 5 warpriest levels she has, to a maximum reduction of 5 at 20th level. At 4th level, a bulwark can call upon the General of Vengeance’s might to bless her shield as a swift action. As long as she is wielding a shield, she gains DR 1/— and fire resistance 5. For every 4 levels beyond 4th, this DR increases by 1 (to a maximum of DR 5/— at 20th level) and her fire resistance increases by 5 (becoming immunity to fire at 20th level). A bulwark can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to her warpriest level; these rounds need not be consecutive. As a swift action while her shield is benefiting from the General of Vengeance’s blessing (or as part of the action to activate the blessing), a bulwark can direct her shield to protect an ally within 60 feet. The shield sprouts burning wings and flies to defend the ally, providing its shield bonus, damage reduction, and fire resistance to that ally instead of the bulwark. Rounds in which she uses her shield in this manner count normally against the rounds per day in which she can use this ability. As long as she has rounds of sacred shield remaining, she can recall her shield to her arm as a swift action and regain its benefits. A bulwark must maintain one hand free to direct the shield; if she no longer has a hand free or if the duration of her sacred shield ability ends, the shield drops to the ground and ceases providing any benefit. This replaces sacred weapon. Shield of Grace (Su) At 6th level, when a bulwark uses her sacred shield to protect an ally, she can deliver blessings, healing from her fervor ability, and touch spells through the shield to the ally benefiting from the shield’s protection. This replaced the bonus feat gained at 6th level. Sacred Fortification (Su) At 7th level, when a bulwark activates her sacred armor ability, she can expend one use of fervor to also activate her sacred shield ability. This alters sacred armor. Intercession (Su) At 12th level, by expending a use of fervor as a swift action, a bulwark can teleport to the location of a willing (or unconscious) ally and immediately teleport that ally to her own previous position, in effect switching places with the ally. A bulwark must have line of effect to the target to use this ability. This replaces the bonus feat gained at 12th level. Reflexive Fortification (Su) At 18th level, a bulwark can use her sacred shield ability as an immediate action when she is attacked. Alternatively, she can use this ability as an immediate action when an ally within 30 feet is attacked to send her shield to protect that ally. She can use this ability even if she is surprised. This replaces the bonus feat gained at 18th level. Category:Archetypes